Vinsmoke Judge
| affiliation = Vinsmoke Family; Germa Kingdom; Germa 66 | occupation = King; Commander of Germa 66 | epithet = | jva = }} Vinsmoke Judge, also known as Garuda, is the king of the Germa Kingdom, the supreme commander of the Germa 66, and the patriarch of the Vinsmoke Family. He is the father of Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, Sanji, and Yonji. Along with Big Mom and her crew, Judge and his Underworld army form the main antagonist groups of the Totto Land Arc. Appearance Judge is a large man with long light hair which reaches his waist. He has a long and thin mustache which spikes upward, a thin and small beard, and a prominent cleft chin. He wears a dark robe with the number "66" on the bottom front, a large light cape, a belt with the number "66" on the buckle, dark gloves, and a warrior's helmet. Personality Judge has great respect for strength, and the privileges that come with its exercise. He believes that men should speak with physical force alone, a view which colors his attitude towards his children. He only values his sons when they prove such strength; for this reason, he is proud of Yonji, but refused to intervene as his other sons bullied Sanji when they were all children. He is also stern and unforgiving, as he judged Sanji as unworthy of being a member of the Vinsmokes based on his childhood actions and performances; even after over a decade of estrangement, after which Sanji demonstrates immense improvement, Judge continues to refuse to accept his third son as a true family member. Judge also craves power, and is preoccupied with recapturing the past glories of the Vinsmoke Family; for this reason, his lifelong ambition is to retake the entire North Blue, as his ancestors once did. He has proven that he will not hesitate to use any means to accomplish his goals, including employing unfair advantages against his opponents; such actions include dishonorably creating a human shield, comprised of his subordinates, during his one-on-one fight with Sanji. Additionally, Judge exhibits a typical royal hauteur, holding the firm belief that royalty is meant to be served, not to serve others. He disowns Sanji after learning about Sanji's "disgusting" habit of cooking for others (which he equates with serving others). It likely that he passed these attitudes down to his children, as his other sons use the same rationale to justify bullying Sanji, and his daughter is similarly proud of the status and privileges of being born with royal status. Judge has also proven that he is capable of immense cruelty. He was not simply content with demoralizing his son in front of his siblings, but even punished Sanji horribly by putting a metal mask over his face and locking him up in a dark cell within the family's castle. After 13 years apart, his only reason for seeking Sanji out was to use him as a political pawn to further his goals; he even placed exploding wrist-cuffs on Sanji's hands (the things Sanji values the most), to ensure Sanji cooperates with the wedding. Relationships Family Sanji When his third son Sanji left their family as a child, Judge pursued him constantly, going so far as to both use the World Government and the Marines to locate him, and manipulating the Marines' bounty system to ensure his safe return. However, this was all done merely in furtherance of his ambition to re-conquer the North Blue; in order to seal an alliance with Big Mom, which would give him the forces necessary to realize this ambition, he forces Sanji to marry one of Big Mom's daughters in order to meet her terms for an alliance. Father and son share a mutual dislike, with Sanji calling him a "bastard" and refusing to acknowledge him as his father, and Judge telling Sanji that he has never considered Sanji a true son, even after Sanji proved himself to have grown tremendously during his decade of absence. In keeping with his utmost respect for strength, Judge claimed Sanji, even as a child, was worthless for not being able to defend himself from his brothers, and punished him for persisting with cooking. However, he (like Reiju and Yonji) did show surprise at Sanji's drastically improved strength as an adult, voicing his disbelief that Sanji was able to use Haki. Reiju Judge's daughter shows great respect and admiration for him; while Sanji denounces Judge's decision to put up glorified pictures of himself throughout the royal castle, Reiju responds that it simply shows that their father is a man of great fame and power. Reiju also cuffed Sanji with explosive wristlets on her father's orders, putting her loyalty to her father well above any affection she may have for her younger brother. Ichiji Judge highly values his "beloved" eldest son, and is happy to entrust the command of Germa 66 forces to him as the organization carries out its commissions. He approved of Ichiji (along with Niji and Yonji) bullying Sanji as a child, and refused to consider marrying him off to one of Big Mom's daughters even to seal a powerful political alliance. Niji As with Ichiji, Judge also values his second son and is happy to entrust Germa 66 forces to him in combat situations. He approved of Niji (along with Ichiji and Yonji) bullying Sanji as a child, and refused to consider marrying him off to one of Big Mom's daughters even to seal a powerful political alliance. Yonji Judge seems to respect his youngest son, questioning Sanji over what he did to his younger brother and stating that Yonji's strength is formidable. He considers Yonji, along with Ichiji and Niji, as "valuable"; therefore, despite his desire for an alliance with Big Mom, he refused to consider marrying Yonji into her family in order to meet her terms for an alliance. Subordinates Judge describes the soldiers of Germa 66 as the "true backbone of Germa's might", and he expects their absolute loyalty. However, he has little to no personal regard for them, as he ordered several of them to block Sanji's attack, and even stabbed one of them through with a spear simply to land a surprise attack on Sanji. Allies Charlotte Linlin Judge desires an alliance with Big Mom, as her forces, combined with his, would enable him to easily conquer North Blue. However, he does not like her as a person, calling her a "madwoman" and not wanting his favored children to be married into her family. Abilities and Powers Political Powers As king of the Germa Kingdom, Judge has authority over his subjects, and is an attendee at Reverie. Additionally, however, Judge seems to possess an unusual degree of power either within or over the World Government itself, as he can both influence the Marines' bounty process, and issue certain orders directly to them. Currently, it is unknown whether these political powers are common to all royal families; however, this seems unlikely, as Nefeltari Cobra (king of Alabasta) was nervous about the Marines discovering that his daughter had travelled with the Straw Hat Pirates, while Judge, by contrast, openly ordered a change to the condition of capture for a member of the same crew. Judge also has authority over Germa 66 as its supreme commander, giving him command of a very powerful military force. Judge once led his army in a conquest that vanquished four North Blue kings, further demonstrating his might. These positions and past actions have made Judge infamous throughout the Underworld. Physical Abilities Judge has exemplary physical strength, fighting evenly with his son Sanji, a famous pirate with a 177,000,000 bounty who has defeated many extremely strong enemies such as Jabra, Wadatsumi, and Sheepshead, and consistently overpowering him. He is capable of jumping extremely high, a feat he further enhances with jets affixed to the back of his boots, and his men in Germa 66 were awed to see his power on display. He has tremendous durability, as he was able to easily withstand Sanji's extremely powerful kicks that can shatter large boulders and even the incredibly hard body of a Pacifista, and could even grab hold one of Sanji's legs, which was enhanced by the extremely high heat of his newly improved Diable Jambe technique, without showing any signs of pain. He also has knowledge of Haki, as he recognized it when his son used it against him. Weapons Judge wields a spear. He also possesses the Vinsmoke Family's advanced technology, which he has used to modify both his spear, boots and gauntlets along with other pieces of armor. Techniques * : Judge electrifies his left foot and kicks his opponent with it. * : Judge kicks his opponent and uses the jet at the back of his boot to accelerate his foot, increasing the power of the kick. * : Judge concentrates electrical energy at the tip of his spear, blasting away his opponent. History Past Sometime in the past, Judge took part in an event known as the Conquest of Four Nations, in which he vanquished four kings in the North Blue. While a young Sanji was being bullied by his brothers for serving food to those they considered to be rats, Judge showed no concern for Sanji, considering him worthless and a disgrace to the family. Judge also punished Sanji by putting a iron mask on him and locking him up, casuing much hatred in his son for years to come. When Sanji left the Vinsmoke Family at a young age, Judge ceaselessly pursued him. After Sanji gained his first bounty, Judge sent Marines and bounty hunters after his son. However, due to the poor depiction of Sanji in his wanted poster, the hunters ended up going after Duval instead. When Sanji's wanted poster was updated to show his true face, Judge increased his bounty by 100,000,000 and changed the condition of the bounty for Sanji from "Dead or Alive" to "Only Alive". Zou Arc Judge and Big Mom initiated an alliance between Germa 66 and the Big Mom Pirates, with Sanji being arranged to marry Big Mom's 35th daughter, Charlotte Purin, to officially form the alliance. Totto Land Arc After the Germa Kingdom began to converge at Whole Cake Island, Judge reunited with Sanji. He attempted to speak peacefully with him as Sanji refused to recognize him as his father. Judge then asked Sanji what he did to Yonji, as Yonji has formidable strength but Sanji stated he just happened to be stronger. Judge then ordered Sanji to step outside, so that they could settle matters through physical force. Judge and Sanji began fighting, with Sanji continually refusing to recognize his former family. Judge was very surprised at Sanji's strength and his ability to use Busoshoku Haki before offering to give him a sword only for Sanji to stick with his vow of never using his hands. Judge then used his advanced technology and spear to gradually overpower Sanji, who activated Diable Jambe and moved to attack. However, Judge had his men form a wall between the two of them, and he stabbed through his men with his spear, blowing away Sanji with electrical energy. Judge later spoke with Sanji again as he was being treated by Reiju, and he told Sanji that the Vinsmokes' alliance with Big Mom would make conquering the North Blue a guarantee. He then revealed to Sanji that he never saw him as a son and only as means to end. As Sanji was distracted by those words, Judge had Reiju put exploding wristlets on him to keep him from escaping the wedding. The next day, Judge was present to witness the arrival of his two oldest sons in the Germa Kingdom, expressing joy at their return. Major Battles *Germa Kingdom vs. four unnamed nations **Judge vs. four unnamed kings (unseen) *Judge vs. Sanji Trivia *In the Marine comic strip, Sora, Warrior of the Sea, there is a brief scene of Sora facing Germa 66. On Germa's side is a large man wearing a helmet (although it is a Roman-style Centurion helmet) and holding his cape out like wings. This figure may be a fictional representation of Judge, with the wing-like cape being an allusion to his Epithet, Garuda. *The names of the members of the Vinsmoke Family, based off those that are currently known, appear to follow the pattern "(number) + j + vowel". Vinsmoke Judge's name in romaji contains the -ji ("ジ") suffix used for the known male members of the family. References Site Navigation es:Vinsmoke Judge ru:Винсмок Джадджи it:Vinsmoke Jajji Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Germa Kingdom Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Polearm Wielders